Magram clan
Centaur | base = Desolace | leader = Khan Jehn | faction = Neutral | rewards = None | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = | tabard = MagramBanner.jpg }} The Magram clan of centaur have made their home in the southeastern parts of Desolace. They are mortal enemies of the Gelkis clan of centaur, a brother tribe also located in southern Desolace. The founding leader, or Khan, of the Magram was Magra, third of the alleged offspring of Zaetar and Theradras. They are presently lead by Khan Jehn and the clan representative Warug. The Magram hold no alliance with their brother tribes, but have been known to act both hostile and passive towards members of the Alliance and Horde. Approach with caution. History Originally led by the Third Khan Magra, the Magram situated themselves against the mountain ranges of Desolace when the centaur divided into five tribes and have remained there ever since. Before the death of Magra, he installed the idea that strength was essential and the tribe’s survival depended on their fighting spirit. When their brother tribe of Gelkis centaur spoke out against this notion, arguing that Theradras always watches over the centaur and will keep the tribes safe and alive, an eternal feud between the two tribes was born. The life-long pursuit of strength has carried on through the Khans of Magram to this day, turning them violent and determined. To solidify their title as the strongest the tribe still fights fiercely to weaken or destroy their brother clans, viewing the Kolkar as weak, the Gelkis as nothing more than a nuisance, and the Maraudine as a formidable enemy. It can be assumed that the Magram’s culture has developed into revolving around strength worship above all else. When compared to the Gelkis, the Magram hold very primitive forms of speech and social structure. For example, their grasp of common is limited and the position of Khan would likely be sought through a death match of sorts. Settlements Desolace Since its founding, the Magram tribe has not ventured past the borders of their native homeland. Situated in the southeast, within range of the Valley of Bones, lies the Magram Village. Patrols of warriors and spell casters line the borders of their settlement, the many tents within housing their beast of a Khan, Jehn. Like the Kolkar, the Magram have domesticated hyenas and utilize them for scouting purposes around the village. Valley of Bones Southwest of the Magram Village is a great valley infested with undead known as the Valley of Bones. The ghosts of Magram ancestors roam here undisturbed among the two giant serpent skeletons that line the valley. It is believed that Magram and their necromancers may be creating a "new" scourge, and this makes them a potential danger to everyone.Lands of Mystery, pg. 31 Magram vs. Gelkis The clashing cultural values of the Magram and Gelkis are the founding reason for their animosity towards one another, and it has only spiraled downwards since their initial disagreement. While the Magram only respect strength, the Gelkis respect nature and their birthmother Theradras, calling upon her protection and the power of earth to maintain their existence. The Magram view this as weak however, especially their trust in Theradras to protect the centaur tribes. The Magram representative Warug, stationed at the base of the mountains on the eastern borders of Magram territory, recruits foreign aid to strike against the Gelkis and organizes strategic missions to weaken them. In order to be deemed worthy of fighting with the Magram, adventurers must gain reputation with the tribe by slaying members of the Gelkis until they reach status with the Magram. Each kill gives 22 reputation to the Magram faction and lowers the reputation of the Gelkis by 100. Reputation with the Magram caps at , or one point below . Warug also sends foreign assistance to combat the Kolkar and Maraudine clans. In earlier builds, a player could become friendly or higher with both Centaur clans at the same time, by having someone else in a party kill a member of the Gelkis or Magram, which would cause the player to gain reputation with one Centaur clan, while not losing reputation with the other. As of patch 2.2 the player will gain and lose reputation regardless of who in the party actually does the killing. Quests Magram rewards Classes The current known classes within the Magram clan are: * Magram Marauder * Magram Mauler * Magram Outrunner * Magram Pack Runner * Magram Scout * Magram Stormer * Magram Windchaser * Magram Wrangler References fr:Clan Magram Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Magram Clan Centaur